


I Wouldn't Mind It

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff





	I Wouldn't Mind It

♡♡♡

  
  
  


Catra stood outside the restaurant with one hand in her pocket. 

  
  


The night was slightly cold.

A gentle breeze blew and rattled the bare branches of the tree above the feline woman's head. 

  
  


The light from the building illuminated on the sidewalk and would disappear each time a person passed inside.

  
  


She sighed and checked her watch, fumbling with the sleeve of her suit. 

  
  


It was almost seven.

  
  


Adora would be here soon. 

  
  


She pulled back down her sleeve. 

  
  


It was unlike her to be somewhere on time. Even before her girlfriend was there. But tonight was important. 

  
  


She was going to-

  
  


"Catra!" The feline woman turned her head to the sound of her name being called. Her lips turned up in a smile as a familiar woman approached her. 

  
  


"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up, princess." Catra gave Adora a quick smooch. 

  
  


Adora pouted, turned pink, and pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "It's not even seven! I think _you_ were early."

  
  


"Surprised?" Catra grinned. 

  
  


"Not really." Adora smiled in return. "You're so full of surprises. It would be dumb to try to predict your actions anymore, kitten." 

  
  


"Funny you should say that." The heterochromia girl looked at her date up and down. 

  
  


Adora was wearing a pale blue dress with a lighter colored ribbon wrapped around the middle. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun. Eyeliner was prominent above her thick eyelashes.

  
  


Blue eyeshadow was noticeable in the mild glow of the restaurant. It made Adora's eyes pop.

  
  


She looked _stunning_ in the moonlight. 

  
  


_Breathtaking._

  
  


Wait was that glitter sparking on the fabric? 

  
  


"You sure went all out." Catra purred, a hint of blush stretching over her freckled cheeks. "I think Sparkles helped choose your dress and made you do makeup." 

  
  


"So did you." Adora's gaze seemed to linger on her shirt. "I picked it out myself. _Glimmer_ took no part." She fumbled around with her own fingers. "The makeup was actually Bow." 

  
  


Catra cackled. "I love it when you get mad at me for saying their names wrong."

  
  


"At least I know now it's out of good fun." Adora rolled her eyes. 

  
  


"What else would it be?" She scrunched up her nose. "I admit Bow dude is good at applying makeup. As long as he doesn't get near me with it." Catra shuddered. 

  
  


She _despised_ makeup and would rather die than wear any. 

  
  


"You paint your nails black, kitty." Adora grabbed her hand for emphasis. 

  
  


Her claws were naturally black but she liked to coat them with nail polish. It made them look shinier.

  
  


"I don't remember nail polish being in the category of makeup, _sweetheart._ " She purred when Adora gently squeezed her fingers to make her claws come out. 

  
  


It felt oddly satisfying.

  
  


"Yeah. You're right." Adora got close to Catra's face. "Are we going to go in or are we going to stand here talking all night?" 

  
  


"I wouldn't mind it." Catra pleaded. "I just _adore_ your stupid voice." 

  
  


"I love your raspy voice too." Adora laughed and ran for the door of the restaurant. She nearly ran into a middle aged couple leaving the building. 

  
  


"My voice isn't raspy!" Catra protested. She followed Adora with her tail moving back and forth. 

  
  


"Yes it is!" The blonde opened the door. "It's so adorable too when it really shows."

  
  


Catra crossed her arms. "Okay. Whatever you say." 

  
  


They entered the restaurant side by side with their hands locked. 

  
  


It was Adora's favorite place to eat. Maybe Catra's too. Though she didn't like to admit it. 

  
  


It was the perfect place to have a nice romantic dinner on Valentine's Day. And it wasn't overly expensive which was a plus. 

  
  


The restaurant was strangely quieter than usual. Maybe due to the lack of families with their screaming children and loud chattering between adults.

  
  


Couples sat at nearly every table. From the youngest adult to the eldest person. 

  
  


Though Catra didn't have to worry. She made sure there would be a spot available for them a month beforehand. 

  
  


But dang.

  
  


She didn't expect it to be this busy. 

  
  


The pair had to wait a bit before a waitress came and led to their reserved table with a white lacy cloth and flickering candles. Red rose petals were scattered across the cloth, specifically for the romantic holiday that was today. 

  
  


Catra pulled out a chair for Adora. "Here is your seat, fair maiden." 

  
  


"Why thank you kind ma'am." Adora snorted.

  
  


Catra cackled at the ridiculousness of their words. 

  
  


The feline waltzed around the table and sat herself across from the beautiful person. She leaned her elbows on the table and stared intently at Adora. 

  
  


"Are you going to start with a glass of water or are you getting drunk tonight?" 

  
  


Adora opened up her menu. "Maybe a little wine. I do have to drive home. Both of _us do."_

  
  


"We live in the same place." Catra smiled a little. "I'll drive both of us home." 

  
  


Adora lifted a curious eyebrow. "Why is tonight special? You've been acting more secretive than usual." 

  
  


"What?" Catra blinked. "I've been the same amount of secretive my whole life." 

  
  


"I didn't mean-" 

  
  


"Adora, I'm not upset." 

  
  


"Oh. Sorry." Adora focused on her menu. 

  
  


Catra could see the embarrassment in her features. She reached across the table and gripped Adora's left hand.

  
  


"Hey. " She stroked her girlfriend's skin with her thumb. "Don't apologize. We've done pretty dumb things in the past- myself mostly, but things are different now. We're together again and nothing is going to change that." 

  
  


Adora looked down at her hand and dropped the menu. She sighs. "I know Catra. I just get scared sometimes." 

  
  


"Trust me. I understand." Catra stared down at the white cloth. "I did some awful stuff. But listen to _me, Adora._ I never want to be that way again. Never in a thousand years." 

  
  


"I believe you." Adora leaned down to plant a kiss on Catra's knuckles, sitting back up quickly as a different waitress walked over to their table. 

  
  


Their hands broke apart and returned to their respective sides. 

  
  


"Is there any appetizers you would like to start with? Drinks?" The waitress asked. 

  
  


"Drinks would be good." Adora answered. "I'll take a glass of red wine, please." 

  
  


The freckled waitress turned towards Catra. "You miss?" 

  
  


"Same as her." Catra pointed at Adora briefly. 

  
  


"I'll have those out in a jiffy." The server hurried off. 

  
  


Catra opened up the menu and checked out the options. Even though both she and Adora had it memorized from front to back. 

  
  


They've been coming here for _years._

  
  


"Hey Adora." 

  
  


"Yeah kitten?" The blonde said without looking up. 

  
  


"Why don't we share something?" 

  
  


"What? Like a plate of spaghetti?" Adora jokes.

  
  


"Sure." Catra closed the pamphlet. She set it down on the table. 

  
  


"Really? You're going to be cheesy?" 

  
  


"What's so cheesy about sharing spaghetti?" Catra leaned back in her chair and tucked her arms behind her head.

  
  


"I like the idea." Adora shut her menu. "Let's do it."

  
  


Catra smiled smugly. "Alright princess."

  
  


Their waitress returned with a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. The objects were placed carefully on the edge. "There you go!" 

  
  


"Thank you." Adora immediately reached for the bottle. 

  
  


"Are you two ladies ready to order?" 

  
  


"Yeah. We're ready." Catra spoke while sitting up right. "We'll be sharing." 

  
  


"We would like a plate of spaghetti." Adora added. 

  
  


"Ooooo romantic!" The waitress wrote on her notepad with a pen that had a smiley face on the end. "Meatballs or no meatballs?" 

  
  


"Give us the meatballs." Catra said before Adora could answer. 

  
  


"Alrighty! We'll have your food out as soon as we can!" The girl scrawled the last bit and nodded. She took their menus and did a skip away from the table to have their order made. 

  
  


Adora pouted. "You know I don't like meatballs." She clasped her hands together atop the cloth. 

  
  


"Would feeding them to you make you feel better?" Catra cupped her own cheek and purred. 

  
  


"Maybe." Adora poured her a glass of wine and took a tiny sip. 

  
  


Catra got some as well but it wasn't as much as Adora. She wasn't looking to get wasted tonight. 

  
  


She would rather not wake up with a headache tomorrow. 

  
  


When their food came, they were in the midst of a conversation about the time Glimmer tried to eat a whole egg. 

  
  


"I can't believe she bit down. It exploded in her mouth!" Adora laughed, her face turning red. 

  
  


" _Damn._ I can't get the look off Bow guy's face. _Priceless."_ Catra watched as Adora downed the rest of her wine in a single moment. "Whoa there babe. I still have plans for tonight. You being a drunk head might ruin that." She tapped her claws against the table. 

  
  


Adora put down her glass. "Okay. I'll stop. I am already feeling a bit woozy." 

  
  


"Here you are!" The waitress piped as they came over. A plate of spaghetti was placed in front of Adora. "I brought an extra plate in case. Is there anything else you need?" They stood back with hands locked behind their back. 

  
  


"Nah. We're good. Thank you." Catra stood, grabbed her chair, and moved it to beside Adora. She flopped down into it. 

  
  


Catra's tail immediately found its way around Adora'a ankle. It usually happened by instinct when she was close to her significant other. 

  
  


The waitress nodded and left them so they could enjoy their meal in peace.

  
  


"Are we going to Lady and Tramp it? But gay?" Adora swayed in her seat a little.

  
  


Catra steadied her girlfriend with a quick hand. "No. I'm going to feed you." She unwrapped a fork and stabbed a meatball. The mismatched eyed woman held it up to Adora's soft pink lips. 

  
  


Adora pouted and refused to open her mouth. 

  
  


Catra tightened her face in a pout as a response. "Guess I'll eat all this by myself then." She ate the meatball. Then another, taking up some spaghetti as well. 

  
  


"Okay fine!" Adora snatched up a fork. "But I get to feed _you too_ kitty." 

  
  


The catwoman shrugged her shoulders. "Fine by me." 

  
  


Adora scooped up some spaghetti and held it to Catra's mouth. "You first." 

  
  


Catra rolled her eyes and took the fork in her mouth. She pulled back and swallowed.

  
  


There was a flustered look on Adora's features.

  
  


"What?" Catra inquired. 

  
  


"Nothing. Nothing." Adora stuttered. "You just looked so cute." 

  
  


The feline blushed scarlet. " _Wrong."_

  
  


"How am I wrong kitten when it's true?" Adora lifted her eyebrows, a teasing glint in her blue eyes. 

  
  


"Well let me _see_ how you look when I.." Catra swirled up some noodles. She put the fork near Adora's face. 

  
  


The blonde slowly let the fork go into her mouth. She kept her gaze on Catra as the utensil was moved away. Her throat trembled after a few seconds as she swallowed. 

Heat tingled Catra's ears. Her freckled cheeks went pink. "Okay. Okay. I get it now."

  
  


Adora's eyes sparkled. "Good." 

  
  


Butterflies danced in Catra's stomach. 

  
  


She really loved this person. It almost made her sick.

  
  


_Lovesick._

  
  


It was back and forth of them feeding each other until the spaghetti was nearly gone. 

  
  


They bickered a bunch but it was all mostly playful. 

  
  


"Okay last bit Adora." Catra spun the last of the spaghetti on her fork and held it to Adora's mouth. "Say ahhhh." 

  
  


Adora parted her lips with a giggle. 

  
  


Catra laughed as she put the fork in her girlfriend's mouth and watched as Adora swallowed. "Thank you Catra." 

  
  


"You're welcome." They both let out giggles. It made Catra feel floaty inside.

  
  


In a good way. 

  
  


Their waitress brought the bill soon after they were done. 

  
  


Catra whipped out her leather wallet and got out the right amount of dollars.

  
  


"Maybe I should pay Catra." Adora protested. "You paid last time we were at a restaurant." 

  
  


"It's all good, Adora." Catra pleaded. "Don't try to change my mind." She put the money in the little black book and closed it. 

  
  


"Okay." Adora sighed. "You have sauce on your mouth." 

  
  


"I do?" Catra froze. "Where?"

  
  


The blonde kissed her lips and leaned back with a smirk on her features. "Got it."

  
  


Catra blushed red. "I can't believe I fell for that."

  
  


"I can't believe you fell for that." Adora looked smug. 

  
  


"Ugh!" 

  
  


Those blue eyes glowed and filled with light as she released a laugh that was music to Catra's ears. 

  
  


She could never get tired of that sound.

  
  


She wondered if Adora felt the same way about her laughter. 

  
  


"Welp." Catra got out of her chair after she got her change. "Ready to depart, dear Adora?" She couldn't hold in a chuckle. 

  
  


Why was she acting like a doofus? It made her feel dumb. 

  
  


Was she that much of an idiot for Adora?

  
  


"Oh of course sweet kitty." Adora stood. They left a pretty good tip for their waitress and headed for the exit. 

  
  


After leaving the restaurant, Catra placed her hands in her pocket and stood there in silence.

  
  


She was nervous about what would come next.

  
  


She _knew_ what was coming next. It was the outcome that scared her most.

  
  


"So about these plans of yours…" Adora started. "Just what are they?" 

  
  


The catwoman shuffled her feet. She sighed, took one hand out of her pocket, and retrieved Adora's fingers. 

  
  


She began pulling her puzzled girlfriend down the street without hesitation. 

  
  


Catra wasn't going to back out now. She spent a month planning this day. And now that it was here..she had to do it. 

  
  


She _wanted_ to do it. 

  
  


"Uh kitty? Where are we going?" Adora was led around a corner.

  
  


Shadows casted down on them as they walked and walked. There were only a few street lights here and there which was plenty enough for Catra to see through the darkness. 

  
  


This was part of the plan. 

  
  


The _big_ plan. 

  
  


"You'll see." Catra promised. 

  
  


" _Catraaa_." Adora whined. 

  
  


"You'll know in a second." 

  
  


_Nearly there now._

  
  


"Close your eyes." Catra halted just before the park up ahead, which was deserted at this hour. 

  
  


_Hopefully._

  
  


Catra faced Adora.

  
  


"What?" Her girlfriend got a startled expression. 

  
  


"Trust me." Catra urged. 

  
  


_Please trust me._

  
  


"Okay Catra. I'm trusting you." Those blue eyes closed and Catra scooped up the blonde into her arms. 

  
  


She carried Adora bridal style the rest of the way. 

  
  


The way to what could be the rest of their lives. If Adora wanted to. 

  
  


Catra knew she wanted to. There was no doubt in her mind this was right. 

  
  


It didn't stop the nervousness she felt prickling under her skin though.

  
  


Adora didn't protest. She held onto Catra's neck, her eyes remaining closed tight.

  
  


Catra kept going until she reached the park. She walked across dead winter grass and gently placed Adora back on her feet once they were there. 

  
  


"Alright Adora." Catra said. "Open your eyes."

  
  


Adora slowly did. It took her a moment to notice what was right in front of her. 

  
  


A gazebo was there strung with pretty white lights and decorated with pink and red paper hearts. The lights dangled from the rafters and through the gaps of the small shelter, twinkling like brilliant stars in the night.

  
  


Rose petals dappled the grass like a path onto concrete. 

  
  


Adora gasped. "You did this kitty?" Awe was in her girlfriend's blue grey gaze. 

  
  


"Yeah." Catra twitched her ears. "Scorpia _insisted_ adding hearts. She made a ton of them so what was I supposed to do?" A stone seemed to weigh in her stomach and a lump formed in her throat. 

  
  


The object in the feline's pocket burned like fire. 

  
  


"I think you made the hearts." Adora tilted her head to one side. "I've seen you, sweetie. You like crafts." 

  
  


"No way!" Catra protested. "It's just a dumb side hobby." She stared away from the blonde. "Plus anyone can make hearts. They're so easy. "

  
  


"So you admit you did make them." 

  
  


Catra's face was heating up in embarrassment. "Would you get off my tail if I said that I did?" 

  
  


"I'm not making you." Adora stared at the lights. "But thank you. It's really beautiful with what you did here." 

  
  


Catra shrugged. "Whatever. You're welcome." She twiddled her fingers.

  
  


A question threatened to burn her alive if she didn't ask it. 

  
  


"Adora, do you want...to dance?" She forced the words out and held out her hand to her girlfriend. 

  
  


Why was she so nervous around the blonde all of a sudden? They've been around each other their whole lives just about. 

  
  


Adora looked at Catra. The pretty woman noticeably blushed pink in the partial light. The sparkles on her dress twinkled in the glow.

  
  


"Y-Yes." She said finally and placed her hand in Catra's. 

  
  


Catra guided Adora underneath the roof of the gazebo. 

  
  


They stopped in the middle. 

  
  


Catra rested both hands on Adora's waist. The blonde's fingers reached up and gripped the catwoman's shoulders. 

  
  


Slowly, they began to dance. 

  
  


Catra breathed in Adora's scent. She relaxed against the blonde and didn't stop the purr that rumbled in her throat.

  
  


Adora giggled as she spoke up. "You know kitty…. My life would be so much different if you weren't in it." 

  
  


"So I'm a life changer." Catra smiled from ear to ear. She liked it when Adora said that. Her purring increased. 

  
  


"Yes. Yes you are." Adora shifted her hand. She rested her chin on Catra's shoulder. 

  
  


"Can't see myself without you in my life." The feline let herself purr in Adora's ear. "Ugh. That sounded so stupid." 

  
  


"I don't think it sounded stupid. It was adorable." Adora swayed from side to side. She giggled at the rumbles coming from the feline girl. 

  
  


Catra swayed along with her, pressing her cheek against her girlfriend's soft head. She pulled the other woman closer by wrapping her arms around Adora's back. 

  
  


"Well you're too kind." Catra closed her eyes. 

  
  


Adora heaved a sigh. "You can't be too kind. You better get used to it because I won't ever stop being nice to you. Even if we argue and get under each other's nerves." The blonde moved to stare at Catra. 

  
  


Catra opened her eyes and met Adora's gaze. 

  
  


A gentle hand reached and held the side of the catwoman's face. 

  
  


Catra resisted the urge to kiss those beautiful fingers. They felt soft against her warming skin.

  
  


"I love you." She said instead, glimpsing at Adora with the most love she could at the moment. 

  
  


"Really?" Adora lifted an eyebrow. "You never say you love me but now of all times?"

  
  


Catra wheezed in a laugh. "Just enjoy it while you can babe."

  
  


"Okay. Okay." Adora bit her lip. "I love you too." 

  
  


Catra tensed. 

  
  


This was it. 

  
  


It felt like the perfect moment. 

  
  


It was now or never. 

  
  


"Adora..." She trailed off. 

  
  


"Yeah kitty?" Their dancing came to a halt. 

  
  


Catra inhaled.

  
  


She pulled out of their embrace and took Adora's hand. She focused on the hold she had with her girlfriend, unable to make eye contact.

  
  


"I know I've been a disaster in the past." She winced. "And I'm no good with words but..." She hesitated, unsure how to go on. 

  
  


"But?" 

  
  


Catra cleared her throat. The tension was building up and sweat trickled down from her forehead.

She hoped Adora couldn't see that she was nervously sweating.

  
  


Her cheeks turned a light crimson as she got down on one knee, Adora's hand still in her grasp. 

  
  


Adora's eyes went big as the realization of what Catra was doing dawned on her. 

  
  


"Even when I was being mean ...picking fights with you …Mocking your new friends …you never gave up on me. I won't ever understand why you didn't. But that doesn't matter now. None of that matters." She gulped.

  
  


Tears started to well up in those blue-grey eyes as Catra continued. 

  
  


"What matters now is the future." Catra met Adora's gaze with sudden confidence. "I want _you_ to be my future, Adora." 

  
  


Adora's tears went down her pinkened cheeks, ruining her makeup a teeny bit. She wiped at the wetness with her free hand, letting out a sniffle. 

  
  


"Adora…" Catra reached in her pocket and pulled out a box. She flicked it open with the claw of her thumb. "Will you marry a jerk of a woman?"

  
  


"Y-You're not _a_ jerk." Adora smiled shakingly through her crying. "You're _my_ jerk _."_

  
  


Catra chuckled, still holding out the small box. 

  
  


Adora nodded. Then nodded more. "Yes. Yes! I'll marry you, Catra. I want to marry you." 

  
  


Catra swiftly stood and they shared a kiss. 

  
  


The feline lifted up the blonde and twirled her around as their smiling lips were in a loving lock. 

  
  


She put Adora down and slipped the engagement ring on her girlfriend's- now her fiance's, finger. 

  
  


Adora pecked her mouth once more before moving away, glee showing in her red eyes. 

  
  


Catra giggled softly. "Are you going to stop crying now?" 

  
  


"No." Adora released a chuckle. "Don't count on it kitty." 

  
  


"Ugh fine." Catra stuck her tongue out. "But the night is still young, gorgeous. Wait until you see my other plans." She couldn't resist wiggling her eyebrows in a playful manner. 

  
  


"I can't wait, love." Adora smiled softly. "I can't wait." 

  
  


They hugged, dancing around some more while letting out giggles and just being there. 

  
  


Soon they were running to Catra's car with loud laughter echoing on the dark street. 

  
  


Yeah. 

  
  


This was meant to be. 

  
  
  


♡♡♡


End file.
